


Nights Spent Alone

by Skepsis_Ree



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Polyamory, Suggested Polyamory, half chapter, no explicits between Sypha and anyone suggested only, sfw, suggested ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skepsis_Ree/pseuds/Skepsis_Ree
Summary: Alucard misses Sypha and Trevor and he gets lost thinking about Trevor. Trying to find comfort in an empty bed, Alucard pleasures himself thinking about what he is missing and how things were when Trevor was here.Suggested OT3 relationship with Sypha and Trevor. Told from Alucard's POV. Taking place sometime after season 2, after Trevor and Sypha leave the mansion. But before episode 9 of season 3.  Please read footnotes.
Relationships: Aluvor, OT3 - Relationship, SyphaTrevorAlucard, Trevorcard - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Nights Spent Alone

The nights used to be bearable to Alucard; they were times spent with his father or learning in his mother’s lab. He watched countless sunrises and prowled the forests unburdened by the horrors of the night. It was a unique existence; not needing to fear the world of the humans nor fear the world of the dead. He fit somewhere in the middle, but he had slowly learned through the years that he didn’t quite fit with either party. He was sometimes scorned for having the blood of the devil in him and other times tormented for being frail like a human.

But he had loved the night once upon a time; able to ignore those haunting words and make do with their tiny family. Night had been a sanctuary in some small way, but now it was spoiled. He lived in Dracula’s castle alone, wandering the halls aimlessly and attempting to entertain himself. He had tried reading, writing, and tinkering in his mother’s old lab. Everything he had tried hurt and sent pangs of guilt into his chest. How could he live like this? Should he have left with Sypha and Trevor?

The nights were the worst because though his vampire blood allowed him to exist in much harder conditions then any moral, he was still bound by the laws of the living. He needed to rest, occasionally, and he had taken to sleeping at night. Or, he had taken to attempting to sleep at night. Sleep had become elusive over the last few months; his mind only allowing him rest for a few hours each day. He lounged in the afternoons but tried his best to will the nights away with sleep. It had become hopeless.

Alucard rolled onto his side, his body tucked under loose covers as he tried to rest in a too-large bed. It had felt comfortable at first, having the space and not needing to worry about waking Sypha or Trevor. But the space grew cold and uncomfortable without the heat of humans. A bed was a strange thing to a mixed breed.

He missed them. He missed them so much. He had gotten attached to his humans so quickly and he hadn’t even realized it. He had had a lonely childhood, but it had been filled with love. It had always felt like he existed in the shadows of other children and he had been fine with that. He didn’t need friends or companionship. He had taken to short term frolics and flings when the urge took hold of him, but it had always been easy to disappear into the night and never think of those humans again. He liked to remain detached. He liked to keep his distance.

But Sypha and Trevor had been different somehow. Sypha with all her passion; never lacking in kindness or courage. She had been the emotional glue to hold the three of them together. Trevor had been a torment when they had first met and if Sypha hadn’t insisted on them working together Alucard was sure he would have left Trevor for dead a hundred times over. He had grown to adore the buffoon however, in his own way, and he knew he had grown on the other as well.

A Dracula and a Belmont. Sypha had been the glue, but the three of them had learned to love one another in their own unique way.

After Alucard had broken passed that shell, he had seen how easy it was to torment and tease the Belmont boy. He was fragile in so many ways, and it had become charming somehow. He missed them. He missed making jabs at Trevor and rousing a laugh from Sypha. Watching Sypha do her magic and her upbeat attitude keeping the rest of them in check. He missed seeing Sypha’s groggy mornings and Trevor’s blushing cheeks. He missed the intimacy. He missed the contact.

Alucard gripped the edge of his pillow, willing it to be comfortable as he tried to compare it to sleeping in the dirt or an open wagon. Cold feet and warm breath and excuses for staying warm. Alucard didn’t need to stay warm, but he hadn’t protested, and he was glad for it.

He closed his eyes, trying to recall the comfort he had felt in those moments that felt years old. The feeling of scars under his fingers, soft and rough hair and the sensation of callused hands gliding across his own skin. He could imagine it, almost touching it as he ran his hands over the sheets; delicate fingers imagining instead the feeling of tight muscles. The way the softest of touches would send shivers up his chest. How easy it was to fluster Trevor when you tore down that fake bravado.

He could see Trevor standing in the kitchen, nothing better to do but complain and complain. He could hear them arguing and that pettiness between them creating tension. Alucard knew his own mind and knew the pleasure he got from riling Trevor up only to disarm him with a pointed sexual comment.

_Are you really so sexually pent up that you need to pretend to hate me?_

He could see Trevor stammering, blushing and trying to stay angry. He saw himself approach, sly and pleased that he had gotten a foot in the door once again. Trevor would try to retort, keep the argument going.

_What? Am I turning you on?_

More arguing, more denial. They had done this exact dance a million times. Alucard approaching, forcing Trevor to back up until he hit the kitchen table. Making the man stumble.

_Because it’s working for me._

And Trevor would be shocked, the same as always and he tried to rationalize why a Dracula and a Belmont would be together. Why they both had this undeniable pull to one another. And Alucard would make him forget about it with a kiss. Press up against him and kiss him; catch the scruff on his chin and relish in the feeling against his own skin. Kiss him long, and hard, and wait for Trevor to give in once again to the kiss so they could truly get rid of this pent-up frustration. He was irresistible when he was flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested please read the remainder of the spiciness on my Patreon. I can't link it here but please look up Dungeon Deviant "Ree" on Patreon. I promise there is every little NSFW detail you want between Alucard and Trevor. 1,300+ words waiting. I'm a starving artist and am trying to promote my patreon in ways that may intrigue more readers.  
> I have many other full pieces posted on my AO3 for your enjoyment (NSFW and SFW). And I will be creating more full content stories for AO3 also. Thank-you for your support.  
> I also have more NSFW, SFW and DnD oneshots ready on my Patreon.


End file.
